The objective of this research proposal is to develop a safe and long-lasting vaccine effective against all known strains of the Ebola virus (Zaire, Sudan, and Ivory Coast). Specific aims include: 1) Evaluating the immunogenicity of several modified forms of the glycoprotein and the nuclear protein to see which would be the best candidate for a vaccine. 2) Identifying the T-cell epitopes of these viral proteins. 3) Examining T-cell responses to the putative vaccines in animal models (mouse) using cytokine release assays. 4) Examining B-cell responses to the putative vaccines in animal models by assaying for the presence of neutralizing antibodies. 5) Testing the putative vaccines in animal models (mouse) for protection from challenge by live Ebola virus.